Treasure Hunter & Co for Hire
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: FFVI. The town of Seren's got a secret. How far will they go to keep our boys from figuring it out?
1. Finding Leads

Treasure Hunter (and Co.) for Hire  
  
By Karu Leonnese  
  
Notes: It's been ages since I last wrote a ficceh, and gods-only-know how long since my last FFVI ficceh. ^_^ I hope to have a better grasp on the charas since my last (rather pathetic) attempts. This thing started (and will probably continue with) no plot whatsoever, other than a dream I had. ^_^ Enjoy, yes?  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai of the Locke x Edgar variety, and prolly some Setzer x Sabin or something so odd. Most likely some violence, chara abuse and other such nifty things. Like I said, I have no idea where this is going, so warnings are sparse right now. More to beh announced as ideas form. ^_^o  
  
******  
  
Chapter One: Finding Leads  
  
"Well...look what you've gotten yourself into this time, Mr. Master Treasure Hunter..." Edgar stifled a grin as he looked at his friend. Leaning against the wall of bars that separated the two, Locke offered a self-depreciating smirk.  
  
"Okay, Edgar, this was sooooooo not my fault!"  
  
Edgar poked his forehead through the metal bars. "Then why am I bailing you out?"  
  
Locke winced momentarily then shook his head. Moving in as close as his prison would allow, he motioned the blond in to a whispering distance. "Because...I'm on to something big this time."  
  
Edgar let out a sigh of one long-suffering but patient. "Locke...you say that every time, and every time I wind up getting you out of trouble!"  
  
As it was, Locke was in no real trouble this time. He had happened to be in the wrong place at the right time...this particular time. He could have been freed at any time, but Edgar, upon hearing the thief was being held, had asked to speak with him personally. And who would deny him, king of Figaro, such a simple thing?  
  
Locke looked a bit hurt. "Alright...so the whole thing in Maranda turned out to be a scam...how was I gonna know until I checked it out myself?!"  
  
The king crossed his arms. "It didn't help that you got yourself caught as the ring leader of the aforementioned scam...what would have happened if you hadn't been with Sabin at the time? Or if he hadn't caught the real culprit before he made his escape? Locke, you can't just keep doing this!"  
  
"Look, I'm not just doing this to cure boredom or anything! This might be the start of the 'for hire' thing!"  
  
Since the demise of Kefka, Locke had been restless. After saving the world, cave searching didn't thrill like it used to. So the idea was formed to start a sort of private detective agency, no case too risky, no job too dangerous.  
  
Edgar shook his head. "C'mon...let's just go..." He motioned for the guard, who opened the cell and freed the captive rogue.  
  
Locke chanced a look at his friend. "Edgar..."  
  
The blond laughed a bit humorlessly. "After all...we have to work fast on this new lead of yours, right?"  
  
A smile made its way to the treasure hunter's face. He slung an arm over his shorter friend's shoulders. "Knew I could count on ya Eddy!"  
  
Edgar couldn't help but grin. "Please don't call me that..."  
  
******  
  
"Are you sure this counts as a lead?" Edgar eased the heavy book he'd been looking through back onto the table. Across from him, Locke leaned his chin on his fist.  
  
"Of course!" he continued slowly, as if explaining something to a child. "There's no magic left in the world, right?"  
  
Edgar sighed, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming on... "Obviously."  
  
"Okay! So, if there's no magic, then how do you think the people of the town never die?!"  
  
The king shrugged weakly. "Good diet?"  
  
The ashen-haired man looked at him semi-annoyed. "Edgar..."  
  
"Sorry. Alright, why?"  
  
Locke had been enthusiastic up until this point. At the thought of the solution so close to his grasp he jumped up, slamming his open hands on the table. His gloves muffled the noise, but the sound still carried through the Figaro Castle study. "ESPERS!"  
  
Edgar, still seated, raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Locke...Espers aren't exactly roaming around anymore either..."  
  
The thief proceeded to walk around the table. "But what about Magicite...not in the full, usable form, but shards of it...with just enough power radiate through the town?"  
  
Now Edgar stood, index finger to his chin in thought. "So you're saying...you believe there's Magicite shards in this town? Just lying around perhaps?"  
  
Locke put a hand on the king's shoulder. "Not necessarily...I was thinking more...underground."  
  
Edgar looked at him, trying to process all that had been laid out. There was a sparkle in Locke's green eyes...something Edgar hadn't seen much of since their battle against the Empire and Kefka. That look of absolute determination. Once Locke had made up his mind like that, there was nothing even Edgar could do to deter him. Better to just go along. At least if he was with him, he might be able to keep his usually headstrong friend out of some danger.  
  
He nodded. "So when do you suggest we leave?"  
  
******  
  
The town of Seren had been formed along the shore, hoping to secure a fish trade. It was a very profitable town, and after some time, it gained a very odd legend. Rumors began to spread that the town's inhabitants, many injured soldiers from the beginnings of Ghestahl's war, never aged. Not many believed this legend, but every now and then, a few adventurers looking for some secret fountain of youth or other such myths wandered in, never to be seen or heard form again.  
  
Apparently, neither doubt nor danger was going to stop the infamous adventurer Locke Cole. It did, however, make it more difficult in getting the others to tag along.  
  
"Absolutely not." Setzer glared at the two, "Locke, I'm not risking my airships on your weird quests anymore...saving the world is one thing, but this is quite another. And Edgar, I've come to expect better of you."  
  
Edgar answered non-commitantly with a shrug. "It's not like you've got anything better to do...and besides...I thought you enjoyed a game of risk."  
  
Setzer crossed his arms. "That was before I started hanging out with you all. I've come to believe you're bad luck."  
  
Locke jumped up from his seat next to Edgar. "Pleeeeeeeeeease Setzer? I'll...I'll make you a bet!"  
  
The gambler said nothing, but looked at him with mild interest. Locke took this as his cue to go on. "I'll bet you that we'll make it through without anything happening to your airship!"  
  
Setzer laughed. "I can tell you're not going to take no for an answer...alright, I'll take this bet. So what's at stake?"  
  
The rogue thought for a moment. "Hmm...if you win, then...I'll give you all the treasure I've collected this month."  
  
Setzer calculated this prospect. Locke had done nothing but adventuring since Kefka had been defeated, so there had to be a fair amount of riches to collect. "Done. And if you win, I agree to take you wherever you need for the next...say...three months. Are we agreed?"  
  
Locke nodded and with a wide grin, shook the silver-haired pilot's hand.  
  
Edgar shrugged again. "Two down, one to go."  
  
******  
  
"You wanna go where?!" Sabin, caught off-guard, nearly lost his balance. Which isn't a good thing when you're standing on a beam over a seven-foot drop. Locke and his motley crew were assembled at the edge of the beam. Edgar hated to interrupt his brother's training, but Locke wanted to leave as soon as possible and the king would feel a lot safer if they had Sabin's power backing them up.  
  
"Seren..."Locke answered, like it was the simplest thing in the world, "I think they've got working Magicite shards under the town."  
  
"Cave dwelling again?" the younger Figaro twin laughed. "I should probably just stay here and train..."  
  
Locke looked at Edgar pleadingly. He sighed and went to stand on the very edge of the beam. "Sabin...think of this for a second. We're going to undertake a mission. There's bound to be some very difficult monsters roaming about...what better way to train than that?"  
  
Sabin turned sharply, and for a moment Edgar feared his brother had lost his balance. But his twin stayed firmly planted on the beam. "This is true."  
  
"So...are you in?" Edgar reached out his hand.  
  
"You always did know how to convince, bro..." Sabin winked and took Edgar's hand, as the shorter blond pulled him off the beam.  
  
Locke shoved a fist in the air and started running for the airship. "Team assembled-LET'S GO!!!"  
  
Edgar, Setzer and Sabin looked at the excitable thief, then, after exchanging looks with each other, shrugged and followed.  
  
******  
  
Setzer leaned boredly on the Flacon's steering wheel. "I think that's it up ahead..."  
  
Edgar nodded. "Okay, here's the briefing. According to the information I could gather, Seren started as a fishing port, then became a sick bay town to Empire soldiers when Ghesthal started collecting Magicite. Since then, no one has left there, and anyone that chances a visit disappears. Whether or not they just decided to stay is unknown, but no family or friends ever hear from them."  
  
Sabin looked at his brother as he balanced on his elbows against the balcony. "And no one ever dies?"  
  
"Well, that's the rumour. It can't be confirmed, since there's no communication from the town. Either they're doing away with their visitors, or it's some kind of cult thing where you're not allowed to have contact with the outside world. Either way, something's going on down there."  
  
Locke nodded. "And that's why we're gonna check it out!"  
  
Setzer offered the thief a glare. "And what's to say we won't wind up like everyone else that wanders in?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll be okay. It's probably something they did wrong, like get caught snatching something..."  
  
"Which reminds me..." Edgar pointed a finger at him, "No treasure hunting while we're here. This is a reconnaissance mission only. Understand?"  
  
Locke winked and gave a mock salute. "Absolutely!"  
  
"Here it is," the silver-haired pilot announced, "Whenever you all are ready..."  
  
******  
  
The town of Seren was completely surrounded by a tall metal fence. Edgar thought about voicing a question about whether that was to keep others out or townspeople in, but he decided not to. As it was, there was only one gate to enter from, and it was locked. Locked so well, not even the master treasure hunter could pick it, though he did try.  
  
"Well, this was fun..." Sabin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lovely trip..." Setzer agreed.  
  
"There's gotta be another way in!" Locke said in disbelief. Edgar just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Those wishing to enter must check in at the front..." a low voice beside the blond king said. Everyone turned sharply to see a man there, with pale skin, amber eyes and jet-black hair. He was dressed entirely in black as well. Edgar moved closer to Locke and away from the stranger.  
  
"Who're you?" the rogue asked defensively.  
  
"It is not important. But if you wish to enter these gates, I must warn you of the danger. Only those who can pass a test can stay here. All others will be dismissed."  
  
"See?" Locke grinned at his teammates. "I told you there was something the others did wrong. Let's go!"  
  
Edgar grabbed his arm. "How do you know we can pass this test? We don't know anything about it."  
  
"No shame in backing out when the stakes are too high..." Setzer muttered.  
  
"I was never good at tests anyway..." Sabin crossed his arms.  
  
"C'mon guys...you promised!" Locke looked through the gate at the town inside, just waiting for him to explore its secret.  
  
Setzer and Sabin looked at each other, then shrugged.  
  
"I suppose we did..."  
  
"And I do have a bet to see out..."  
  
Edgar frowned. "Fine. But if we die, I will kill you, paradox or not."  
  
Locke laughed. Okay! We're ready to go in Mr. Whatever-your-name-is."  
  
The man nodded. "You have been warned. Your choice to continue is your own..." he put his hand over the gate's lock with an eerie slowness. Then he removed it just as slow, and the lock was open. The gates swung inwardly, as if by themselves, opening the town to the adventurers.  
  
Locke hurried in, anxious to begin his investigation. Edgar ran after him, attempting to keep up with his excited friend.  
  
"You do realize this goes against my better judgement..." the pilot looked at Sabin.  
  
"Mine too," the blond grinned sardonically, "but I suppose that's the fun of it, huh?"  
  
Setzer laughed, then the two followed behind.  
  
"Where do we look first?" Locke looked around.  
  
"Well, I would think—" Edgar was cut off by the loud sound of rusted metal. Everyone turned back to see the gates close, trapping them inside.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?!" Sabin went to run back, but Setzer stopped him.  
  
"What happened to that man?"  
  
All four looked beside the gates. The stranger that had opened them was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Edgar turned worriedly back to Locke. "What the hell did we just get into?"  
  
******  
  
Fine for chapter one! ^_^ Just a warning, I always like to break at suspenseful moments. Drives a lot of people crazy...*giggles* Anyway, tell me whatcha think!  
  
~Karu 


	2. A Different Kind of Flash

Treasure Hunter (& Co.) for Hire  
  
Notes: ^_^ I'm really digging this story. Ghost stories equal major coolness for meh. Anyway, this chappeh starts the fluff! Yay! You know you want the fluff, so choose an action! Read Magic Item Run. *gets hit with Fire* x_x...Just read it...  
  
******  
  
Chapter Two: A Different Kind of Flash  
  
Having decided that since there was no way out, the only option was to continue, the team started along the dirt path that wove through the town. Seren was actually a rather large place. There was an inn and a pub, as well as the basic shops you'd find in any town. There was also a large church on a hill, complete with a cemetery. There weren't many tombstones in the area, however. Next to the church there was a small lake with a dilapidated old dock at its edge. A few houses dotted the landscape between shops and church and lake.  
  
It would be quite a pleasant town, if it weren't for the dark chilling atmosphere that pervaded the entire place. No one could shake the feeling of being watched, though there was no one visible; Seren seemed to be completely empty.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Sabin whispered. "It's the middle of the day. Why isn't anyone out?"  
  
Edgar shook his head, not knowing. The four walked close together, as if expecting some attack.  
  
"Let's check in one of the shops," Locke suggested, to which no one objected. Finding the item shop to be the closest, he eased the heavy wooden door open and they stepped inside.  
  
The entire place was personless. Locke went up to the counter and looked in the back room, trying to find the clerk. "Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
No answer. The ashen-haired thief looked at the others questionably. Setzer leaned rather annoyed on the doorframe. "What kind of place is this, a bloody ghost town?"  
  
"Maybe everyone had to leave for something," the Blitzer suggested. "Like a big festival or something?"  
  
"Or maybe they're all in church," Locke continued.  
  
"Good idea. Let's head over there," Edgar nodded.  
  
The party marched up the hill, taking in the bleak surroundings they were presented with. There was a grimy feel to everything, like it hadn't been cared for in some time. The church was tall and oppressing, with a huge steeple and darkened stained glass windowing. The double doors that stretched before them were larger than any of them, and all four could probably cross the threshold at the same time.  
  
"I don't hear anything..." Setzer said quietly.  
  
"Praying?" Locke shrugged.  
  
Sabin snorted. "Praying for someone to fix up this dump..."  
  
"Sabin..." Edgar muttered scoldingly, hopping up the front steps. He put his hand on the door handle to turn it...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
...He was inside the church, standing just inside the doorway. He could see rows of pews, leading up to the large alter at the front. A huge pipe organ was behind it, playing an eerie tune that made Edgar's stomach turn.  
  
The pews were full of people of every sort, some in normal attire, others in soldier uniforms. They had their faces pointed to the altar with their eyes closed, almost as if in a trance. At the front, standing at the altar, was the man they had met at the gate. He was holding something...a cup it looked like...  
  
Edgar froze. Something was wrong. He didn't want to be inside this place, with all those people. He looked to the side of him. No one. The others weren't there. He started to panic. Where had they gone? He needed to get out of here, before someone saw him. He began to turn around when the man at the alter removed his gaze from the cup he was holding. Slowly his vision moved to Edgar.  
  
The king's breath caught in his throat. The man's eyes locked on him, and he gave the blond a hooded smile. Edgar tore his vision from him and ran to the door. He yanked on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled in it frantically.  
  
Then the man was beside him. He reached for the hand on the knob, but Edgar pulled away before he could reach it.  
  
"Stay..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Edgar! What the hell, man?! What's wrong?!" Locke grabbed the blond's arm. Edgar whirled around to find three concerned faces staring back at him.  
  
"It was...it...the guy from...before...inside..." Edgar tried to calm his rapid breathing a bit. "I was...inside..."  
  
"What are you talking about? You were standing here with us the whole time!" Sabin raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"  
  
"But I was...in the church...and there were all the people inside, just sitting there...and the man from the gate was there...holding some kind of chalice or something..." he shook his head to clear it.  
  
"You sure you weren't just imagining it or something?" Setzer eyed the king doubtfully.  
  
Edgar frowned. "I'm quite sure I could tell the difference between my imagining something and really seeing it, thank you."  
  
"Well, at any rate, are you okay?" Locke tilted his head curiously. When Edgar nodded, he continued. "Do you wanna wait here while we go inside?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm fine now. Whatever it was, it's gone now. Let's just go." He turned the doorknob he had been holding onto the whole time and pushed the heavy door open.  
  
The church was dark and empty. There were rows of pews leading up to an altar. At the altar, there was a golden cup. All were covered in dust and darkness.  
  
"Just like I..." Edgar felt he needed to sit down. But he didn't want to sit in the pews. He thought of the people, who were sitting there, entranced. He leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"Whoa..." Sabin wandered down the isle between pews. "This place hasn't been used in ages!"  
  
"There goes our theory on the townspeople being in here..." Setzer sighed. He ran a finger along the back of a pew, looking at all the dust. "Yuck."  
  
"So our first theory didn't work out...it's all part of the job..." Locke's eyes were glued to the chalice on the altar. He stepped up to the table and reached for it.  
  
"Don't." Sabin crossed his arms. "Remember what Edgar told you about treasure hunting..."  
  
"Sure. Sorry..." Locke looked forlornly at his lost prize, before turning to Edgar. "See? I can—oh shit, Edgar!"  
  
Sabin and Setzer turned to the entrance where they had left the king as Locke ran to it. Edgar was now laying face down on the floor. The rogue skidded to a halt beside him and pulled his friend into a sitting position.  
  
"Edgar?!"  
  
The king's eyes were closed and his body was limp. Cursing, Locke picked him up. He called behind him. "Guys, c'mon. We've gotta get to that inn."  
  
The three left the church and hurried down the path to the inn. Expecting no welcome, the group was surprised to find a woman, no older than the rest of them, tending the counter.  
  
"Hello!" she smiled. She had a mass of red curls and warm brown eyes. She looked at the three of them, then at Edgar. "Oh my...what happened?"  
  
"We were looking around, and when I looked back at him, he was out!" Locke was getting panicked. The woman left the counter and walked over to them.  
  
"Poor thing...must have been the air...it's thicker here than in other towns. Go ahead and get him in a bed." She handed them a room key, which Locke took in a hurry, carrying his human baggage down the hall.  
  
"Um...thanks!" Sabin said before running after them. Setzer nodded his thanks as well, then joined the rest of the group.  
  
"Hmmm...interesting..." the woman returned to her counter. "That'll teach them to play around where they're not wanted."  
  
******  
  
Edgar opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was no longer in the church, but in a bed. The last thing he remembered was needing to sit down at the church...  
  
"Hey, you're up!" Locke looked relieved. "You okay?"  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"You conked out at the church, so we brought you to the inn. You've been out all day, man." The thief leaned back in the chair he'd put next to the bed.  
  
Edgar sat up. "Where's Sabin and Setzer?"  
  
"Oh, they went out for some dinner. They said they'd bring us back something."  
  
He brought a hand up to his head. Locke looked at him. "Are you sure you're alright? The girl down here said the air's too thick here. Can you breathe okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, it's just...the church..." he stopped. "What girl?"  
  
"Hmmm? The girl running the inn. First person we've seen here all day. She says everyone's out of town for some boat race festival thing."  
  
"Oh..." he put a hand on the chair to steady himself as he tried to get up.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Running...down the hill from the church. Urgent. Something was chasing him. Couldn't let it catch up. He didn't know what it was, but he knew if it caught him, it was over.  
  
Past the cemetery...it was filled with people. The people from the church. They reached out to grab him, but he dodged them. They wanted to hold him back until the thing caught him.  
  
He had to find someone. But who? His subconscious knew, but he didn't. he just kept running. Suddenly he crashed into someone. He fell to the ground, but the person grabbed him by the arm. He thrashed around, trying to free himself.  
  
"Hey, wait! It's me!" the man grinned, attempting to calm the panicked blond.  
  
He looked up. It was Locke...no, wait, it wasn't. but it looked so much like him. He had to warn him.  
  
"It's coming!" he grabbed the man's arm to pull him, but he resisted.  
  
"Hold up, who's coming? What's wrong?"  
  
Then it was there, right in front of them. He wanted to see what it was, but his body turned itself away. The man stood in front of him, blocking whatever it was from reaching him. "Run!"  
  
He ran. Ran to the cover of the sparse trees that littered the hill. There he could see...nothing. Whatever had been chasing him was invisible. But he could see the man fight it. He looked so much like Locke...the thing grabbed his arm, pulled him off balance, then...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"LOCKE!!!" Edgar jumped up too fast, got tangled in the covers and went into a dive to the floor.  
  
Quickly, Locke reached out and grabbed him before he could fall. "Edgar! It's okay! I'm here!"  
  
The king looked around. Back in the inn. Back with Locke, who wasn't being maimed by some invisible creature. Edgar shuddered.  
  
"Holy hell, what's wrong?!"  
  
"I-I-I did it again! I was running, and I found you, but this thing...this thing was chasing me, and you tried to fight it, and-and-and—" he broke off into a sob.  
  
Locke wrapped his arms tightly around his friend's shoulders. "It's alright. Whatever happened, it's over now. Something's wrong with this place, and it's messing you up. I don't know how or why, but we've gotta do something." He moved slowly from the chair to sit on the bed, not letting go of the shaky blond.  
  
He rested his chin on Edgar's head. "We're gonna find a way out of here tomorrow. Screw the legend or whatever. I'm not gonna let this happen."  
  
Edgar's voice was soft and panicked. "I...I had to watch you die..."  
  
This time it was Locke who shuddered.  
  
******  
  
"So...it's this one then? The blond one?"  
  
"Yes. They think it's the air, but he's been having the visions."  
  
"I know this. I can tell. He might just be the key to unlocking this mystery."  
  
The man from the gate walked through the doorway of the inn room, followed by the woman from the counter. The two watched Edgar and Locke, who had fallen asleep together.  
  
The woman giggled and moved to stand by Locke. "If we need the other one, then can I just take this one's life now?" she pushed his chin up with a hand and breathed in. Locke stopped breathing.  
  
"No. He is an important part to the plan as well. Leave him be."  
  
She pouted. "Fine." She blew out the breath again and Locke began to breathe. She moved to the door.  
  
"With the other two," he continued, stepping beside her, "you may do as you wish."  
  
******  
  
Fine de chappeh 2! Happy meh! ^_^ Lookit! Edgar sees dead people! Look for our next episode next week! *squeal*  
  
~Karu 


End file.
